Can I Drink You Instead?
by QueenMeep
Summary: Between AOTC and ROTS, another, rather steamy, break for Padme and Anakin. Warning: purely smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 1

The steam of the warm water rose up with the fragrant bubbles, soothing every aching muscle she could possibly have in her body. She closed her eyes and stretched out, wiggling her toes in delight. The bubble bath was a welcome reprieve from a hectic day at the Senate. She heard the door slide open and murmured, "Sabé, can you bring me more cocoa?"

She went back to relaxing and zoned out until she felt the light tug of her earlobe, teeth gently teasing, nose nuzzling. She turned around, finding her husband Anakin, clad in a bathing robe of his own. "Can I drink you instead?" he whispered, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Padmé grinned, shaking her elegant head, her hair loosening itself from its loose bun atop her head. "Are we alone?"

His eyes trailed down to the water lapping at her breast, hiding just enough to make him yearn. His blue eyes sparkled, he went back to kiss below her earlobe once more. "The handmaidens are going on a task. We will be sufficiently alone."

She leaned back in the tub, knowing he was watching her every move. She smiled innocently as the bubbles hid less with her movement. Supple curves were revealed. "Come now, you wouldn't want to get that lovely robe wet, it was a present." She giggled, snaking out an arm to tug on the belt of the bathrobe.

He shrugged his shoulders, letting the loosened robe fall in a puddle to his feet. Her lips tugged in appreciation of his broad shoulders, his upper body built from intense training. She followed the trail of light hair downward and grinned. "Happy to see you, too." She teased.

Anakin returned the grin, climbing into the warm water beside his wife. He slid his hands across her slick, soft skin, moved them to her breast as his mouth started feasting on hers. He kneaded them softly, working up the tension. He brought his mouth away from her lips, whispered, "Hello wife. Can I drink you, now?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion, unsure as to how he planned on accomplishing this. This brought a cocky grin to his face. "The Jedi are very skilled at water play." He insisted, and ducked his head under the water to demonstrate.

Before she had time to look down and figure out what exactly he planned on doing, he had already succeeded in beginning to give her throbbing clit a tongue bath. She wiggled beneath his touch, raising her abdomen to allow him better access. His hands caressed her butt as his tongue moved over her, tiny bubbles escaping his nose every now and again only to add sensation before they flew to the surface.

He moved a hand to meet his mouth, moving a finger inside, massaging her from inside. She rocked her hips back and forth in an ancient rhythm, needing fulfillment. He curled his finger around, stroking, bringing her to her first climax. She cried out in pleasure. He raised his head from the water and withdrew his finger from her. She raised her hips toward him, feeling abandoned.

He shook his wet head, droplets raining upon her. Blue eyes met brown. He leaned forward, whispered, "I hope you haven't had quite enough yet." He knelt in the tub, wrapping her legs about him.

Padmé shook her head, incapable of speech. Her knees trembled in weakness from climax as he gently eased into her center, filling the void he had previously left behind with hot flesh. He gasped upon feeling the moist heat, grinded against her. He let the friction build up agonizingly slow.

She raked her hands down his back, lightly scratching as he found just the right rhythm and angle to hit the spot his finger had found. Her moans encouraged him and he rained kisses down her neck, tousling hair out of its position atop her head. They fell down her shoulders, veiling her face. He grabbed a handful of hair as he moaned himself, starting to lose control.

She smiled, taking his wet curls into her hands, stroking them out of his face, revealing stormy, passionate blue eyes once more, pulling swollen lips to her own. She clasped him closer with her knees and legs, tightening her feet about his waist.

"Oh Padmé, don't… I won't be able to stop if you do that." He broke out, his voice strained, tight control taking over the features of his face.

She grinned, pressed him closer still with her feet. He gave a few quick thrusts and drove home, bringing them both to a climax. He clenched his eyes against the white stars exploding in his field of vision with the release.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck and sagged his weight comfortably across her in the tub, resting his cheek on the cool tile of the bath. "You don't still want that cocoa, do you?" he rumbled almost incoherently, pressing soft lips to her neck.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 2 –

She giggled, tilting her head back, her cheeks flushed. "Yes, I would like some cocoa." She said imperiously, joking with him. He untwined limbs and rose, the water dripping everywhere. She squealed, ducking away from the water, yet enjoying the view. He shook his head, raking curls out.

Padmé stared, watching him climb out of the bathtub. She appreciated the sight of taught back and buttock muscles, a few scars dotting the landscape. She realized he was taking her seriously, and called to him, "I was joking! Ani, come back!" he gave her a grin, continued on towards the living area. She blushed at the thought of the handmaidens coming in to the living area, seeing his nude body, and then remembered that he was sopping wet as well. "Anakin Skywalker don't you dare ruin my new rugs!"

She sighed and sunk back into the tub when he did not return immediately, turning the knob for more warmth to the water. She squirmed into a more comfortable position, waiting his return. And he did, with a steaming cup of cocoa which he promptly deposited on the side of the tub, and a small electronic device. She glared at him, "What do you have in your hand?"

He grinned, "I just want to remember this moment forever." He mashed a few buttons, and held the camera up to his face.

"Anakin Skywalker don't you dare!" she shrieked.

He laughed, "That's two times in less than as many minutes that you've full named me!" his smirk turned coy, "Perhaps I've been bad."

She rose from the water, joined him by his side, "You have." She said softly, edging closer towards the camera.

"And perhaps I need to be punished?" he prompted, tilting his head down to kiss her own.

She smirked, and grabbed the camera, giggling upon reaching her goal. "No pictures, Anakin." She insisted.

He kissed her, pushing her gently against the wall, his mouth probing. "No pictures." He promised, softly, between breaths and twining his tongue around hers. _Later._ He added silently. He took the camera from her hand, levitated it slowly to a safe place within the towels. He then replaced his hand on her body, letting himself feast upon the soft flesh.

His free hand he placed beside her head, not wanting to disturb her with the cold, unyielding metal. He let his mouth wander across her jawbone while his hand caught a nipple between nimble fingers. He cupped her in his palm, feeling the nipple harden with his touch.

She gasped with delight, smiling and closing her eyes. The smile broadened as he trailed the kisses underneath her earlobe, started sucking gently. His hand traced down her side, sending shivers up her spine. He let it glide over her hip as his mouth moved ever lower, edging down her neck.

Anakin grinned as he simultaneously found her nipple with his mouth and the thatch of hair between her legs with his hand. He could feel her squirm, knew at once that her toes were wiggling in anticipation. She moaned as he twirled his tongue around her nipple. She gasped and cried out as he moved his finger over her clit, circling it ever slowly. He picked up the pace with his tongue, but kept it slow with his finger, using her own moisture to send her clit into a tiny knot of pleasure.

He kept at it until he felt her tilt her head back and cry out, her hips inclining towards him, searching him out. He obliged willingly, lifting her up on the wall and then easing her back down upon his already throbbing cock. Her wet core contracted around him and he began to thrust up into her, fulfilling them both.

He kissed her deeply, his own groans and moans filling the bathroom. He moved a hand to her hip, trying to help her move her hips with his, and found the pleasure the movement brought intoxicating. She continued it until her own release came, leaving her breathless and incapable of moving.

Her contractions around him brought his own climax rocketing through him, and he gave her a final thrust, shooting hot love into her. He eased out of her, pulled her close as they collapsed onto the floor. They sprawled out together, and he nuzzled kisses on the top of her head. "You're amazing." He murmured.

She shook her head, looking up at him, her brown eyes sparkling, "No, you are." She grinned, and ducked her head. "You don't still want pictures, do you?"

Anakin's grin returned, mischief in his blue eyes. "Of course I do." He stood, retrieving the camera from its place in the towels. "Now, sit up like this…" he began orchestrating the stills.

* * *

There will definitely be more, I have additional ideas in store… and I decided how to add in Obi-Wan, later. No, it won't be Obidala, but I hope it won't be disappointing, either. ;) As usual, let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

BTW- If you're uncomfortable with Obi-Wan having fun of his own, make sure you at least read the end of the chapter- it is important for the "plot".

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 3

Anakin flipped idly through the images captured early that day, a grin spreading across his face in remembrance. The smooth curves of Padmé's hips and thighs brought a hot knot of anticipation and desire to clench his gut. He slid his hand into his pants, remembering the feeling of Padmé's smooth fingers clenching around him. His breath became ragged as he moved his hand along his hard shaft, recalling how timid and shy she had been the first time she touched him. His breath hitched as he remembered how bold she had grown, how good her soft palm felt against his head.

He quickened the pace and groaned as he remembered how she generally liked to finish him off with a combination of her nimble tongue and her sweet little mouth. He let out a brief cry of relief as his climax came, imagining he was splattering all over her flat, white belly instead of making a mess on his own.

He laid his head back, a satisfied grin tweaking up his lips. If only she were here now, perhaps straddling his hips and riding him. Desire was beginning to replace his sated mood again, but he shrugged it off, preferring the relaxation.

A call came from the next room, "Anakin, don't forget, you have to be at the Council in five minutes." He heard a muted chuckle and bolted upright. "I hope you didn't fall asleep again." Obi-Wan admonished.

He dug around underneath the bed for a sock, quickly wiping away the mess he had made, stashing the sock underneath the bed once more and placing the data viewer on the nightstand. He mashed a few buttons, turning it off.

He straightened his tunic and started replacing his Jedi robe as he walked out through the living area, eyeing Obi-Wan. "Aren't you coming?"

Obi-Wan had his head buried in the couch, his arm dangling towards the floor. "I don't feel well, Anakin." He murmured, his voice muffled.

Anakin shook his head, heading out, "Alright, whatever."

As the door shut, an eruption of feminine giggles came from behind the couch. Sabé's head poked up from behind, and she looked down on Obi-Wan, dark lockets dangling down towards his face. He pulled her over the low side of the couch, drawing her back on top of him.

"You are very evil, you know that?" he reprimanded, a grin on his face. He slid his hands over her very bare back.

She shook her head, her hair brushing down on his face. "Obi-Wan, this was _your_ idea, if you would recall." She wiggled into a more comfortable position, her knees bracing her, hovering over him.

He leaned up to kiss her nose, drawing her closer to his groin. "My little vixen, what would you have done if Anakin had found you, as nude as the day you were born, behind that couch?"

Sabé blushed attractively, arching her back as she laughed, imagining Anakin's face. "I dare say he would have been in for something of a surprise." She lowered her hips, resting herself comfortably on his growing erection, nudging it through his clothing. "What would you have told him? That you were my Master in the Jedi art of lovemaking?" she moved her hips as she giggled, increasing his tension and his desire.

He grabbed her hips, drawing her closer still, "I think you are the Master here," he kissed her, his hands grabbing her soft buttocks, "You've enslaved me." He caught her lips once more, "Forcing me to do your every bidding."

She grinned between his kisses, her hands probing his sides, searching for the openings of his robe. "So, that means I can get you to do that wonderful thing with your tongue again." Her eyes sparkled with delight, remembering the time on the couch, Obi-Wan's mouth playing between her legs. She had been gloriously exposed to him and there was always the threat of Anakin walking out of his room, catching them. The thrill of it heightened the pleasure.

"No, no, no, my dear lady. It is my turn to call the shots." He removed the offending robe, revealing his previously naked body once more. His hand slid between her legs, finding her moist center. He probed, watching with a grin as she writhed under his touch. He fingered her until she was slick, then replaced his fingers with his hard cock.

"Ride me, Sabé." He commanded, his voice guttural as she slid down over him. She settled down on him, her own cries coming quicker as flesh joined. He guided her hips with his hands as she grinded into him, her hips rising and falling.

"Yes, Master." She whispered, as an afterthought, her head tilting back once more with pleasure. She rode him, her hips finding the rhythm best suited to rub spots that Obi-Wan's tongue and fingers had previously explored.

And it rocked her to orgasm, slowly but surely. She collapsed on him, her cheek resting on his firm chest, breathing in the scent of him. Sabé listened to his heartbeat before lifting her head to him, "You never tire, do you?" she whispered in awe.

He carefully maneuvered her below him, propping himself up on one arm. "Sabé, I haven't yet begun. I got to enjoy you. Now you enjoy me." He murmured, his voice a low rumble.

Obi-Wan moved again, finding the rhythm for her once more. She squirmed as the pleasure built up once more, felt it should have been impossible to extract another climax out of her sated body. Yet as he quickened his pace slightly, the rush came back, tipping her back over into an endless cycle of moans. She clasped him to her, clenched her legs about him to keep him from stopping.

Her legs, however, were the breaking point for his concentration. He was no longer capable of holding back, and thrust into her quicker, finding his own release. He pulled out at the last moment, sparing her the mess between her legs.

He sat down on the edge of the couch, trying to slow his breathing. She trailed her hand over his back, smiling, caught in relaxation. "That will do for now." He informed her, grinning. She smacked him playfully and he rose, padding towards Anakin's room. "Let me see if I can find something to clean up with."

Obi-Wan opened the door and heard a chirping noise. "What in the world could that be?" he wondered aloud, scanning the room for both the offending noisy object and something that he could use to clean Sabé with.

He edged towards the bed and his toes found a pair of socks. He reached down and found the clean one of the two, wondering why Anakin would have a dirty sock crumpled up with a clean sock.

The chirping noise continued to sound from the night table. Obi-Wan picked up a data pad, grumbling, "Anakin and his toys…" he pressed a few buttons, trying to shut the object up. Instead, the image of a very naked woman posed in a very suggestive position popped up.

* * *

Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I can't help it, that's what I'm good at! LOL 

As usual- your thoughts would be much obliged, and see I didn't make it Obidala!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 4

The meeting with the Jedi Council had turned out to be cancelled. So, Anakin made his way from the Jedi Temple to Padmé's apartment building, knowing that Obi-Wan would not be expecting him for a while. He chuckled, thanking his lucky stars for all of the extra time he had been able to devote to Padmé.

He quickened his step as he recalled the images on the datapad once more. His heart began to beat in anticipation and passion heated his skin. On the way up on the elevator, he sought out her presence, wondering what position he could surprise her in today. It would be too lucky to find her already nude once more.

He mashed the buttons in the security code to get in, fumbling in his rush to get to her. He found the living area empty, a promising sign. He was about to head towards the kitchen, when she called out from the kitchen, "In here."

She stood at the island counter in a flimsy light lavender confection, practically floating mid-thigh. Tiny silk ribbons barely kept the delight in place at her shoulders, and a deep neckline did little more to conceal her cleavage. In fact, the little number was practically translucent- he could see her rosy nipples through the material. It made his groin tighten.

Padmé put the spoon in her hand down, walking slowly towards him. He knew she was swinging her hips just a tad more evocatively on purpose, but was speechless. "What, surely you have seen lingerie before." She whispered, pressing her chest against him.

He blinked, his hand going to her waist, revealing that she had no undergarments on. He took a deep breath. "Ah. No, I was just wondering if you dress that way for all of your visitors. Don't you have handmaidens to cook for you?" he looked down, noticing she had been holding a cold cream carton with the spoon. "Enjoying that?"

She leaned back, taking the spoon back. "Mmmhmm." She nodded slowly, holding his gaze. She smiled slightly, taking the spoon into her mouth, licking it.

He curled his toes within his boots.

Her eyes sparkled and she tossed her hair back as she replaced the spoon on the counter, pressing her hips against him. It was enough for him; he lifted her easily to the island counter. "You are much more delectable than that cold cream." He drawled, kissing the corners of her mouth, breathing in her scent. She smelled of chocolate and lavender flowers.

Padmé looked at him innocently. "Even chocolate cold cream?" she grinned suddenly. "I bet I would taste better with chocolate."

He drew back, eyeing her. "What do you have in mind?" he loved that wicked grin.

She pointed to the refrigeration unit. "There is chocolate syrup in there. I know you share my love of chocolate."

He returned the grin. "But first," he drew the tiny slip over her head, reveling in the soft skin that was revealed. "Let me get this somewhere safe." He floated the confection to another counter, away from his potential playground. The chocolate was retrieved, and he kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck and dripping the syrup lightly across her inviting thighs.

His kisses trailed lower, to her breast, and he smeared the chocolate there with his hands. Anakin's tongue moved to clean the mess as soon as he made it, his hot tongue drawing circles around her taut nipples. She arched her back, enjoying the sensations. She went to press herself against him, then paused. "Ani, take off your clothes."

His hot gaze turned to her and she blushed, "You don't want chocolate on them. How would you explain that to Obi-Wan?" He grinned, obliging, shrugging the robes away into a puddle on the floor.

"I will tell him I had a Padmé sundae. He will be jealous and turn bright red at the same time, imagining you naked." He went back to his ministrations.

Her eyes widened. "Anakin he would not!" she gasped as he suckled one nipple, tweaking the other softly with his hand.

He brought his head up to watch her reaction and respond, "He would so… he enjoys Sabé on a regular basis."

Her eyes widened both from the statement and from his tongue, which was trailing itself down her navel, and across her thighs where the chocolate waited. "Obi-Wan what?"

"He… fucks… Sabé." He said between licks, his finger sliding within her to punctuate each word.

Padmé squirmed, then panted out, "Not fair… you know I can't respond… what do you mean he fucks Sabé?" her mouth tripped on the word, and she could not eradicate the image of the Jedi Master and her handmaiden from her head. Which, she thought evilly, was not such a bad thing.

Anakin withdrew his wet finger from her, slid her closer, and pulled her down. His throbbing member thrust into her and he practically sighed in relief, letting the warmth surround his head and intoxicate his mind. "I mean, my dear lover, he buries himself deep inside her just as I am doing now." He began thrusting, hard.

She struggled to maintain coherence, grasping onto the shock of the news, "Since when?"

Anakin grabbed her ass, lifting her slightly to match his thrusts. He groaned, both from pleasure and from not wanting to speak, "Since that day we met you again, when we were assigned to protect you." He chuckled, remembering. "I heard them in the shower one morning, saw her handbag left a few nights later. Put two and two together."

She tilted her head back, crying out as he brought her down harder, the motions creating wonderful friction on her clit. "Does he love her?"

Anakin rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, increasing the pace, throwing her for another pleasure loop. "Obi-Wan loves everyone equally. He loves you and I, too, he just doesn't fuck us." He laughed, "Thank goodness." His mouth captured hers and he lost himself in the rhythm. "Now be quiet and fuck me."

She obliged, meeting his hips with her own, bracing herself against the counter. She was quickly brought to her climax. Her quivering tossed him over the edge and he groaned, his orgasm exploding within her.

Padmé laid back on the counter, giggling happily, "I never thought the kitchen would get this much use."

He grinned, retrieving his robes from the floor. He donned his under tunic and rubbed his hand across her flat stomach. "You are amazing, you know that?" he bent down to kiss her belly button, causing her to giggle more.

She swatted his head, "Don't tickle me." Her eyes were still laughing.

He laid another kiss on her stomach, more gently this time. "You're too sexy for your own good. I'll never get enough of you."

She shook her head, the curls dancing across the countertop, "No, you'll get tired of me, especially when I'm fat and pregnant with your children from all this activity." She grinned.

A proud smile lit his face. "Yes, I do believe one day you will bear my children, as I simply cannot get enough of my wife." His grin was wicked, "I'll even screw you when your belly is big with our son."

Her own grin faded slightly, "Big belly… everyone would know." Her grin turned to a frown, and she propped herself up on her elbow. "Anakin, did you erase those pictures?"

He shook his head, "What, do you think they're going to end up on the HoloNet or something? I locked my datapad, no one can…" his voice died away, and he looked away. "I think I locked my datapad."

Her voice became grim, "You _think_ you locked your datapad with pictures of me revealing all of my secrets to you, _think_ you locked it away so that no one could see me straddling you?"

His mind temporarily strayed to this video footage of the datapad, seeing himself grasping her supple breasts as his holo-vision's eyes watched Padmé's round hips rise and fall as she rode him. He snapped back to reality. "Obi-Wan is the only other person in the apartment, he wouldn't look in my room." He wasn't quite so sure of that, though.

She huffed, "Right, and I bet you Sabé isn't there now? She has been gone all morning, Anakin."

Anakin paled, "So that's why he was acting sick when I left, he wanted to spend time with Sabé." He scrunched up his face, "I bet she was there with him while I was in my room."

Padmé sighed, "Let's just hope they didn't find the pictures."

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! 

Let me know what you think, as always :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 5

Obi-Wan stared at the image, arousal replacing surprise. The photographer had caught the woman's face in rapture, sweat dotting her lovely brow and giving a lovely sheen to her creamy white skin. Her dark, curly hair tumbled down her shoulders, hiding most of her breasts, but letting a nipple peak out. Her hands were drawn to her hips, in rather obvious self pleasure.

He grinned, recognizing the features and the shape of the woman's face. "Sabé, come here, would you?" Had Anakin prepared this for him? If so, he had no idea his Padawan had such a talent for art!

Sabé peeked into Anakin's room, reluctant to go over the threshold. She eventually joined him at his side, and took the datapad into her hands. She schooled her expressions to keep from being surprised. _Oh dear, Padmé, why did you let Anakin take naked pictures of you?_ She used the lever to flip to the next picture, to see if there were more incriminating photos.

Obi-Wan was looking at her with an amused expression on his face, and so she looked back up at him. "Were you doing that as a gift for me?"

She kept from grimacing. _Obi-Wan you have no idea, do you?_ She stared at the next suggestive images, seeing her Lady's very evident entertainment with her secret husband. She finally flipped to one with Anakin, and gulped rather audibly as Obi-Wan peered over her shoulder. _I thought he would be bigger than that… _she tossed the thought away as Obi-Wan's face turned from surprise to alarm, with tinges of jealousy.

His voice was quiet, menacing, "Sabé, do you have a mutual agreement with Anakin, too?"

She was torn, not sure whether to be loyal to her Lady and her privacy and let Obi-Wan think that she was indeed the one in the pictures; or whether to tell him the truth and preserve her image in his eyes. But the way he phrased it pained her, and she expressed this, "Mutual agreement?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. We have an agreement that our relationship is for mutual pleasure _only_." The jealousy was still evident in his face, however. She wondered absently if he was aware how jealous he was. If it was truly simply for pleasure, why would he care if she did the same with another man?

She sighed, looked up at him. She could not help the hurt on her face. Was it more than just pleasure? She had gone into their "relationship" under the same impressions he had- that they joined together to save each other the sexual frustration each had to face due to their strict adherence to their duties. He was a Jedi- he could not entertain attachments; and she was a Handmaiden, practically married to Padmé.

When had that changed, to fill with this dread at telling him that she was with another, even if it was a lie? When had the giddy excitement to lie around in Obi-Wan's arms and enjoy all the pleasures he had to offer turn to appreciation for his wit, his sarcasm? When had she grown to need him?

He saw the pain in her face, tilted his head down to kiss her lips softly. "No, don't answer that." He amended, his voice tender. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. You're not a common prostitute." Her eyes filled with tears at the word, and he fumbled helplessly, looking for the right words, his diplomatic suave melting away at the sight of her tears. "No, you're a friend with benefits… right?"

She nodded dumbly, not sure why exactly she was crying. He kissed away salty tears from her cheeks, trying to get her to smile. He drew her close, his body suddenly and very fiercely remembering that she did not have a single article of clothing on her body. He struggled to maintain composure while he soothed her, trying with every inch of his being to be a gentleman.

Sabé tilted her head to meet his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with the tears. They subsided as she saw the need and yearning in his clear blue eyes. She brought her hand to his face, her fingers trailing through his carefully trimmed beard, giggling softly as she smelled herself in his facial hair.

He took his as a sign of encouragement that she was alright, and pressed his hand to her lower back, bringing her closer. His mouth claimed hers and she met his passion with her own, her tongue delving into his mouth. She allowed herself one last thought before throwing herself in headfirst, _Safe, for now._

She let her hands trail over the hair on his chest, feeling the toned muscles beneath. Obi-Wan was a man in his prime, she reflected with a slight grin, seasoned and experienced. She almost wanted to laugh as she remembered the brief glances at Anakin, who while gorgeous in his own right, had no claim to the man in her arms now.

And he seemed to be trying to remind her of this, as he calculated every caress, every kiss. He knew exactly where to touch her- places she herself had not known she would enjoy until he had opened her up to him. He continued his exploration of her naked skin, softly touching areas he somehow knew would be tender from their previous experience.

He tilted her back onto Anakin's bed and she knew then that he was certainly trying to erase the memories he thought she had. But, as he roamed over her hips, his lips dancing where fingers once did, she realized she didn't care. She didn't care that the soft sheets under her were not made up, and smelled very distinctly of another man. She almost wanted to laugh, knowing that Anakin would probably be tortured by the distinct perfume of her hair on his pillow while he was trying to sleep that night.

She boldly drew him to her, capturing his mouth while her hand explored down his stomach. He groaned as she took his manhood into her hand, her palm caressing its head. She glided her fingers over him slowly at first, feeling his erection grow at her touch. She sped it up as his breathing got more raged, then pressed her hips upward, welcoming him inside.

Obi-Wan let himself get caught up in the rhythm she had started, and found himself thrusting quickly, not tempering the pace for her. But he did not fail to notice that she was still enjoying herself- raising her hips to meet his own, providing the necessary friction that sent spirals of pleasure through her body and cries into his ears.

He did not stall, and allowed himself the release once more, only remembering at the last moment to pull away. He only hoped he did not soil his Padawan's bed, although the evil, nagging voice in the back of his head told him that perhaps Anakin deserved it. He curled up beside her and held her lithe body to his own, wondering why in the world he was so worried that the beautiful nymph in his arms was with another as well, if it was just for pleasure.

The nagging voice brought up ideas- was Anakin better in bed? Did he please her more? He remembered the images, the ecstasy on the woman's face. The positions that her agile body so effortlessly bent into. The very apparent readiness for the man she should not be with.

But that nagging little voice also reminded him, as he was falling asleep, that Sabé did not confirm or deny that it was actually she in the images… perhaps Padmé…

* * *

Sorry this one is more plot than smut… it had to be done! I also don't want to run out of ideas so that the smut doesn't grow boring! LOL 

I'm just amazed at the reviews! You guys are fantastic!

I guess I need to add more sex to Depths of the Soul! LOL j/k


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 6

Girl's night had seemed like such an excellent idea. Padmé had noticed Sabé's sulking and gloomy manner for the entire day and was determined to have one of her best friends just as happy as she had found herself these days, what with Anakin home more from the war. They sat near the fire together cuddled on the couch, enjoying the sweet red Nubian wine Padmé had stashed away for just such an occasion.

"Come now, Sabé, you know you can tell me anything." She urged.

Sabé had been staring at the fire, trying to avoid looking at Padmé. Every glance at Padmé thus far she had remembered the rapture on her face in her orgasm, the erotic positions that Anakin had posed her in, and last of all, all of the thoughts eventually led to a very naked Anakin. They always produced a blush, and a stirring of feelings she did not want to feel.

Perhaps she was just as bad as Obi-Wan had made her feel- and it almost felt like she had already slept with both Jedi. But now, as she realized it, it did not matter if Obi-Wan did not feel about her the way she had always imagined he had felt. Then again, she was not sure why she thought that in the first place. With a sigh, she turned to Padmé, trying not to remember Anakin. "Obi-Wan is what's wrong."

Padmé remembered that she had learned of Sabé and Obi-Wan through Anakin, and so she feigned wonder, "Obi-Wan?"

Sabé nodded unhappily, "Obi-Wan and I have been… uhm…" she paused, searching for a delicate way to phrase their relationship with each other. "We have been enjoying each other's company for the past little while." She finally decided on. She waited to see Padmé's reaction, and continued as she noticed the other woman waiting patiently. "He doesn't love me, and I'm afraid I was leading myself to believe he did."

Padmé let out a little sigh, both relieved that it was not something about the pictures, and that it was a problem that seemed relatively easy to fix. "So you love him?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Sabé nodded sullenly, putting her head in her hands. "I do. And it gets worse." She looked back up at Padmé, knowing that her Lady should know about the current situation. "He found pictures of you and Anakin in Anakin's room. And he thinks that I am you!"

Padmé couldn't help but laugh. Mortified, Sabé pulled away from her friend, about to rise. Padmé pulled her back, drawing Sabé in for a hug. "Oh Sabé, it's not that bad! We can fix this!" but as she said it, she was not sure how in the world they would do that. Padmé went to refill both of their glasses with the full bodied Nubian wine. They might need it to calm both their nerves, now.

Sabé shook her head, taking several long drinks from the offered glass. "No, it just further emphasized his belief that I was just his play thing. His break from sexual frustration." She sighed.

Padmé grinned, an idea forming in her head. "But you know, all of us- myself and the Handmaidens- all look the same. For all he knows, Anakin could have been with Dormé as well."

Sabé laughed, "He would think all of this was preposterous, if he knew how much Anakin doted on you. But perhaps we can convince him that Anakin would get his desire for you out on Dormé, although that's not perhaps fair to her." She sighed wistfully, "If only he loved me, he would understand you and Anakin. But Obi-Wan doesn't understand love."

Padmé frowned thoughtfully, "But how did he react when he found them?"

Sabé frowned, herself. "He got rather possessive, as if he were angry that Anakin were playing with his toys, just as a child would do."

Padmé laughed again, "Oh, Sabé! Anakin is the most possessive man I know, and it's because of his love for me- not because he sees me as an object. Perhaps that is Obi-Wan's reason as well and he is just afraid to tell you or has not realized it yet himself." She grinned in remembering, "Anakin was tormented before I finally loved him back- perhaps Obi-Wan is in silent torment."

Sabé snorted, not able to imagine the more mature Obi-Wan acting as a sulky adolescent the way Anakin had. But, on the other hand, he HAD gotten rather possessive and almost ill-mannered after finding the pictures. She sighed again, finishing off her wine glass. With the last sip, it was starting to make her mind much more mellow and susceptible to more positive thoughts. She turned to Padmé, who was seeming to enjoy the fruity wine just as much. "I just want to have fun, forget." She shrugged, refilled the wine glass, "Even if only for one night."

Padmé nodded, understanding completely. There had been nights when she wished to do the same, especially when Anakin had been away and she had no idea other than faith whether he lived or was dead on a planet far, far away from her. She had a loathing of spending such time by herself, so she did not want to deprive Sabé, either. "I have an idea." She mentioned, grinning.

Sabé giggled, knowing her Lady's ideas were always going to at least be amusing. "Oh?"

Padmé giggled herself, "I bet you if Anakin was here, he would not know whether you were Padmé or I was." She motioned to Sabé's nightgown. "Except that you're wearing a plainer nightgown. We're going to have to fix that, if we're to play a little game with him. Come on, let's pick something out for you." She grabbed Sabé's hand, and giggled, leading her to her own wide wardrobe.

Sabé did not protest, curious to see Anakin's reaction to see if he was just as bad as Obi-Wan about determining the difference between the handmaiden and the Senator. She helped Padmé dig through her drawer of silky nightgowns, all of them much sexier than anything Sabé had ever dared to wear around any other man than Obi-Wan.

Padmé finally found what she had in mind, and held up a rather lacy and acutely transparent white gown. It led little to mystery. Sabé blushed miserably upon imagining Anakin's hot gaze raking over her body, seeing the curve of hips, the swell of her breasts, and the mound between her legs which she noticed was already beginning to moisten in anticipation. She turned a brighter red noticing she was looking forward to another man seeing her naked.

Padmé grinned, leaning close to Sabé, who had not previously noticed how scantily she had been dressed. Padmé's own number was not quite as transparent but much shorter, dancing right below her bottom and dipping low into her cleavage. It was more firm in the front, almost with a bustier which lifted Padmé's breasts, forming lovely hills which she knew Anakin would find irresistible. Padmé drew her hands behind Sabé's head, pulling her hair out of its loose bun. She threaded her fingers through the hair, resting her hands on Sabé's shoulder. "There, he loves it down." She held the gown up to Sabé, her fingers brushing against breasts which were already starting to sensitize. "It will look lovely on you."

Sabé nodded slowly, her brain foggy with the alcohol and the pleasurable feelings muddying her mind. She still dwelled on the thought of Anakin seeing her as Padmé, taking her into his arms, and using his lips to suckle her breasts, much as she had seen him do to Padmé in the pictures. It was a guilty pleasure, and she wondered also if younger Anakin was even more virile than his Master, and whether his hands would feel different on her bare skin. Her imagination alone was making liquid heat pool between her legs.

She had undressed around Padmé more times than she could count, but the thoughts were making her clumsier than she could imagine. She was not sure she wanted Padmé to know just how arousing it would be for Sabé to be Padmé for a while. She tried lifting the nightgown, and kept tripping with the sleeves.

Padmé giggled, and helped her out of the nightgown, her own fingers soft against Sabé's skin when they briefly touched. Padmé helped her into the lacy, flimsy number, grinning in satisfaction. "He will never know." She laughed, finding perfume on her night table. She squirted a few squirts on Sabé's neck, threading her fingers through her hair once more. Padmé giggled as another idea came to her, and she found a pair of strappy heels and white stockings that would have gone well with the gown. But she shook her head at last, "Do not want to be too obvious."

Sabé was conflicted as to whether she should be grateful or not. She knew the heels would immediately draw Anakin's attention, from what she had learned of his sexual tastes in preparing Padmé many a night. She did not want Padmé to be left out of her lover, but she secretly wanted Anakin's attention, if only for the night. She was beginning to yearn his erotic perusal of her body. She would even whisper to him that she would be his toy as well, if that was what he wanted, if only for the night.

Inside, the guilt for Obi-Wan flared, but she put it aside. Tonight, she was exactly what he said she was- she was in this for the fun of it. If he did not expect loyalty of her, she would do just that.

Padmé took her hand, and they went to the living area once more, where Anakin had already arrived. She giggled, realizing that her plan would not have to wait until they had both lost their nerve. "Anakin, I imagine you have just as difficult a time telling the difference between the two of us as Obi-Wan does."

Sabé stopped, unable to move as she realized that Anakin's eyes were definitely on her. Her flesh heated; she flushed as she knew that his eyes dwelled on the rosy spots of her nipples that barely peeked through the intricate lace of the upper portion of the gown. She squeezed Padmé's hand tight.

Padmé was enjoying every moment of watching Anakin squirm, knowing he had two Padmés to pick from. She had long thought of giving him this opportunity.

Anakin took a deep breath, his eyes going from the swell of Padmé's breast in her red bustier to the curve of Sabé's hips, incredulous at what Padmé seemed to be offering. He grew hard just thinking of Padmé and Sabé together with him. He looked between them, swallowed hard, and asked, trying to keep the frog out of his throat, "And how am I supposed to determine that?"

Padmé gestured lightly for her to lead, so as not to give the impression yet of who was who. "How else would you determine who your lover was? Why with a kiss, of course!"

* * *

Let me know if I'm going too far with this one, I'm playing around with an idea here. If you are against the three of them being together, let me know that now. I am writing this for you guys, of course. 

I just want to try something new. And it IS a smut, after all!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

**READ THIS FIRST**: After careful consideration, I let the numbers do the talking, as to whether I was going to continue this scenario or not. And as of the time of writing it, there were 15 reviews of chapter 6 and only 3 of you said no. A number of you suggested to involve Obi-Wan or to change Anakin out with Obi-Wan, but unfortunately that wasn't the popular opinion, so Obi-Wan will have his own sort of fun in his own story. Those of you that said no- I would suggest not reading this chapter and picking up with chapter 8, as this will not be an ongoing thing. To the rest of you- enjoy! And let me know if I got it right or not- this is my first time writing any such thing.

Chapter 7

Anakin stared straight ahead at the two women, wondering if the lack of blood circulation to his brain was making him hear things. He gawked, not trusting his eyes or his ears. Was he going insane, or was he staring at a very willing and playful Padmé and handmaiden? And did they just invite him to kiss the two of them?

The two giggled, and his eyes wandered over their bodies, noting their clasped hands, the united front. Were they seeking to drive him mad? They waited for his approach, and he perused over them, his palms sweating. Who was he supposed to pick first? The red bustier was rather enticing with its cleavage, but yet the white gown was more subtly sexy, drawing him in with more of a mystery.

He decided to go with the mystery, and walked towards her, resting his moist palms on his tunic. He turned from one to the other, his throat dry from nervousness, yet the rest of his body screaming to take advantage of this situation. "What are the rules of this little game you're playing on me?" he hoped his voice did not crack.

Padmé spoke up again, turning to Sabé with a smile for her confirmation, "There are no rules." Was her throaty reply.

Anakin nodded slowly, bringing his hand up to bring Sabé's face closer to his own. Sabé's stomach knotted as his hand made contact with her skin, butterflies taking over. She could already tell the difference between his hand and Obi-Wan's. Anakin's was roughly calloused where he gripped his lightsaber, yet the rest of his hand was impossibly smooth, as if he used lotion regularly. She almost giggled, thinking of the uses the lotion would be for.

But that careless little thought led her to the object of that lotion, imagining that not only would his hand be soft, but his cock as well, if she was imagining properly. She kept herself from shuddering in delight at the thought. His lips came down about hers, hesitant and yet curious at first. She kissed him back and felt like melting as he applied more pressure, delving into her mouth with more of an exploration.

She whimpered as he drew her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back. She could tell, however, that he wanted to explore with his hand as much as he did his tongue. She parted her mouth more as he did- his hand finding the soft mounds of her breasts, gently kneading. She gently pushed her hips against him, falling into the passionate embrace.

At long last, he stepped back, his heated gaze falling on her face. He allowed himself a small smile, _I've still got it._ He had been struggling to regain control of the situation. He walked to Padmé, knowing it was the other's turn. His amorous mood dictated his moves, and he drew her more firmly to him at first, his hands tangling in her hair as he brought his lips down to devour hers.

Sabé had the suspicion that he already knew the difference between the two of them, but let it slide. She had thought after his exploration of her mouth she would be jealous of letting Padmé have her turn with her own lover, but she found watching the two of them almost equally as enjoyable. She imagined Anakin's hands twining through her own hair, and shuddered as she watched him tease his fingertips over the swell of her breasts peeking out from her bustier.

She gasped softly as she imagined Anakin was doing the same to her as he drifted his hand down her hip bone. Padmé was enjoying it immensely, she could tell, and Sabé enjoyed seeing the shivers and hearing her Lady moan. It was a curious pleasure.

Anakin finally let her go and stepped away once more. He looked at the two of them, confident that he had gained the upper hand. But Padmé had another idea in mind. She came to Sabé, leaned towards her ear, whispered, "Let's throw him for a loop." She grinned softly, stroked Sabé's hair from her face. "Kiss me." She said it loud enough for Anakin to hear.

Sabé grinned back, curious to see what it would do to Anakin. She twined her own hands through Padmé's hair, something she had always enjoyed. Padmé leaned in, delicately kissing Sabé. Padmé lightly moved her hands down Sabé's shoulders, marveling at the soft skin beneath her fingertips. For Anakin's benefit, she slipped her hands over Sabé's breasts, encouraged as she felt Sabé shudder.

Sabé grew bold herself, moving her hair out of Padmé's hair and down to Padmé's own heaving breasts. They could both hear Anakin's groans and Sabé used it as an incentive to continue her bold exploration. She carefully undid the laces of Padmé's bustier, the opposite of a task she had done many times before. She pulled the hard material out of the way, freeing twin peeks that had already hardened before they hit the colder air. Before she could move further, however, Anakin intervened, his hands on her own.

Padmé withdrew from their kiss to pull Anakin's hands to his side. "New rule." She murmured, waiting for him to draw his eyes up away from her bare breasts. "You do as we say." She instructed, still adopting her Senator voice.

Anakin groaned, begging with his eyes. Sabé melted, incapable of making Anakin wait too long without sensation of his own. "To the bedroom, Anakin" she commanded. The large bed in Padmé's bedroom would be large enough for the three of them to do whatever they wanted, and she was not sure when the other Handmaidens would come back.

Anakin nodded sullenly, watching them go to the bedroom before he moved, staring at the swinging hips and round bottoms. His groin tightened as he noticed the naked swell of ass underneath the red skirt of the bustier.

He waited for instructions, hoping his compliance would allow this dream to continue. One instructed him to sit, and the other told him to lie down, so he did both in turn, propping his head up to watch them.

They looked pointedly at him, and the white gowned Sabé began to finish undressing Padmé, kissing her while she unlaced the delicate laces of the bustier. She gently persuaded the bustier over Padmé's hips, her fingers stroking over bare hip and ass as she slowly pushed the garment to the floor.

Anakin thought he would pass out as Sabé's fingers gently glided over Padmé's thighs in the process, close to the hair between her thighs. But the sweet progression of pleasure was halted, and Padmé started revealing Sabé to Anakin as well. The little straps holding the gown up were quickly pushed off her arms, the gown painstakingly pulled over each individual curve.

Sabé tilted her head back, enjoying the gentle touch of her Lady, the luxury of Padmé acting as her Handmaiden for once, and the glorious heated glance of Anakin staring at every inch of skin Padmé so carefully revealed. Before moving the silky gown down Sabé's hips, Padmé cupped her hands around Sabé's pert breasts, glancing at Anakin to see his reaction. He was panting.

Sabé wiggled her hips to aid Padmé's removal of the gown and let it slide quickly down her hips, feeling it puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it, and moved to the edge of the bed. She waited for Padmé, who gestured for her to join on the bed. Padmé moved Anakin's leggings over his hips and removed his boots while Sabé worked at his tunic.

Anakin hesitantly moved his hands to Sabé's body and she nodded approval. She allowed herself little moans of appreciation as he caressed every inch of skin she would let him reach, his fingers tweaking over her nipples. She bent down to give him another kiss as Padmé took him into her mouth.

The warmth and sudden wetness around his member gave him a start and his kiss grew more passionate, his hands drawing to her butt and hips, tracing circles between her thighs and her hips. Padmé's suction grew faster and she took more of his erection and so Anakin responded by finding the wetness between Sabé's legs, stroking her. She gasped and moved her hips with his fingers, crying out as he found her clit.

Padmé suddenly stopped and drew Sabé's hips closer to Anakin's. She grasped Anakin's cock as Sabé lowered herself down onto him, guided by Padmé. He sunk inside her and they both gasped. Sabé relished the sensation of his hard erection within her before she started moving on top of him, grinding her clit into him.

Padmé moved to Anakin's face, first kissing him. But he had other plans, and maneuvered her hips to his lips, letting his tongue dance across the moisture pooling between her legs. His groans of pleasure had him add his fingers to pleasuring Padmé, fingers filling her and curling to stroke inside her.

Sabé continued until the pleasure seemed almost unbearable, waves of it flowing through her, like the tide coming in, breaking, retreating, then returning. She collapsed on top of Anakin, listening to his heart beat and Padmé's cries of delight as she let her own heart calm down.

"Let's trade." Padmé suggested, stroking Sabé's sweaty face gently.

Sabé nodded numbly, waiting for Padmé to settle down on Anakin, taking him inside her. She rocked until he started moaning again, then Padmé gestured for Sabé to let him pleasure her. "I don't know if I can." Sabé mused aloud.

Anakin put his hands around her hips, stroked her clit with his tongue, and murmured, "I could do this all day, but Padmé's about to make me cum if she keeps that pace up." Sabé forgot the momentary guilt at knowing Anakin knew the difference as each tongue stroke brought back the tidal waves of pleasure.

And Padmé kept up her tempo, riding Anakin to keep the pleasure rolling in for both of them. It did not last long, and Anakin grasped Sabé's legs as he climaxed, filling Padmé. "I am the luckiest man in the world." He murmured, drawing them both to him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Those of you that wanted it- you better let me know what you think :D 

And keep in mind, since this IS being written for the audience, any and all suggestions are considered!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 8

Sabé spent the rest of the night pondering what she should do, ignoring the growing ache in her thighs and the growing rumble beside her. _By the Force, did Anakin snore!_ She repressed the urge to giggle and slipped out of the bed, going to shower. She lathered the soap over her body, her fingers coursing over her body in remembrance. She felt Anakin's fingers on her skin, and delighted in it and yet felt guilty at the same time as her mind was sobering with the hot water.

She sighed, Obi-Wan coming at once to mind. Even the glorious orgasms that Anakin had drawn out of her could not sate her longings for the Jedi Master. She imagined him there in the shower, his hands working their way up and down her back, across her buttocks. His touch would be gentle, slightly teasing.

Padmé's thoughts came to mind as well. She would just have to see if Padmé was right, whether Obi-Wan did have a place for her in his heart, or not. And her heart ached, hoping he did. She would find out soon enough, as her next stop was his apartment that he shared with Anakin.

She had picked a simple gown, not choosing one of her more delectable choices as she did not expect the mood to be rather sexy. In fact, she did not anticipate staying long.

* * *

She arrived at his apartment and found the place quiet. She wasn't sure why she expected him to be awake at this hour, but she had been hoping. Sabé sat down on the couch in the living area, sighing listlessly. The couch only brought back worse memories, though, and she put her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. The memories would not have been bad except for her fear that Obi-Wan would tell her once more that she was just his play toy. 

She listened quietly, trying to detect if he was asleep or not, straining to hear his breathing. It struck her as odd that she knew that Anakin snored but did not know what it was like to hear Obi-Wan. She did not hear breathing, but did hear the sound of water running in the 'fresher. With determination, she went towards it.

Afterwards, she was not sure what possessed her to actually go inside the 'fresher while Obi-Wan was still inside, enjoying the sanctuary of the shower. She waited patiently, listening to the quiet moans and groans as he bathed himself, obviously enjoying the process. She stayed as quiet as she could, but could not withhold a gasp as he left the shower stall, as naked as the day he was born. _Of course he is, silly._

She could not help but drool. His hair hung down in wet clumps about his face around his deep blue eyes. The hot water still streamed down his shoulders and across his torso. The muscles glistened under the moisture. He did not seem that surprised, however, and simply asked, his voice rumbling, "What are you doing here?"

Sabé held her jaw firm, demonstrating her resolve to ask him the question she had intended to ask him. But suddenly, it seemed stupid. The butterflies in her stomach went wild as desire clenched her gut. Her eyes could not help but wander to the "v" towards his lower abdomen. "I came to talk to you."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, threading his hands through his hair. "Talk?"

She nodded feebly, praying silently that he would put a towel on. She watched as he stood there, waiting on her response. It was obvious he was not going to move. "Yes, I wanted to know something."

He nodded, edging closer. "Go on." His look softened, and she thought her knees were going to melt beneath her.

"I wanted to know…" she bit her lip, and spit it out, "I wanted to know if you love me."

He blinked, took a step backwards. "Love you?" he repeated dumbly. He saw her lips trembling, her eyes filling with tears, and so he touched her face gently, realizing his tone had been too harsh. He did not want to see her cry. It had already dawned on him as he had thought about it later on, after she left earlier that day, but he had never expected her to ask him about it. "Yes, Sabé, I do." He said softly, kneeling in front of her.

She looked up at him in surprise, wiping the tears away. "Really?" she asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Really." He affirmed, taking her face in his hands. She did not care that he was sopping wet, she yearned for this. "I truly, honestly love you." He murmured before capturing her lips with his own.

She threw her arms about him, drawing him close as he kissed her. The proximity even seemed to drain away all of her guilt, and she let her tongue twine with his own. "My Obi-Wan, oh how I've wanted to tell you…" she began.

He put a finger to her lip, interrupting her. "Shh… let me love you as I should have all those months ago, Sabé." He caught her up in his arms and carried her to his bed in the adjoining room. "Let me make love to you for once, Sabé." His voice was low, she shivered.

Obi-Wan painstakingly drew the gown from her body, his lips dragging across every inch of revealed skin, worshipping her. He let his attention linger on her hip bones, nibbling gently, drawing tiny moans from her. He trailed to between her legs, gently opening her to him. His mouth feasted there, lips and tongue teasing over the tiny bud of her clit.

She squirmed as he manipulated her clit, his fingers making lazy circles around her center. Sabé could not hold back a loud, delighted cry as his index finger finally found its way inside her, filling the void that she had been almost painfully becoming aware of.

But it almost seemed as if he was impatient for her, as he withdrew his finger from her and took away his face as soon as he felt she was quite ready enough, instead of bringing her to climax this time. He positioned himself above her and replaced his finger with his very ready cock.

They both groaned with fulfillment as he slid in full hilt, waiting for a moment to appreciate the feel of being inside her. He began the strokes gently, lifting her about him and wrapping her legs around his hips to get a better angle for penetration. The angle led her clit to drag against him as he lifted her, simulating the simple strokes he had been making with his tongue.

She shivered as he drew it out, raising her and letting her ride the waves of pleasure that came rolling in. She gave in, letting his strong hands and arms do the work as he knelt in front of her, exacting the delight. His smile let her know that he fully intended on doing this until she very well couldn't move.

And he did, moving her hips for her in one orgasm after another. It was only when she lay back, sinking into the thick mattress, her cheeks flushed from exhaustion, that he stopped. "Are you quite satisfied?" he grinned, leaning down to kiss her swollen lips.

She nodded, incapable of moving. Her legs were beginning to go slack about his hips as she relaxed. He kissed her once more, lingering his tongue with hers as his pace quickened, and he quickly found release.

He stayed within her, his arms wrapped around her, creating a warm cocoon for her. He realized his hair was still wet, and asked her, "Do I need to dry my hair?"

Her non-answer had him realize she was already asleep in his arms. Just as she should be. But she stirred, determined to tell him something. "That wasn't me in the pictures, Obi-Wan."

He blinked, but nuzzled her closer still. "Oh? Who was it?"

"Padmé." She answered, and confident that she had relieved herself of that burden, she curled back up under his chin and fell back asleep.

_So it was Padmé in my fantasies all those times… _He found it was a rather comfortable way to get hard, already buried within the warmth of Sabé. But, he had better not start thinking about her curvaceous Lady with the love of his life in his arms. He smirked as he tried not to wriggle within her, _So, I have a hot lover in my bed, and so does my Padawan. At least she looks like Sabé so I can't get in trouble. Right? _

It was a very pleasant thought to fall asleep to.

* * *

Sorry this one is not quite as entertaining… but I've already started the other smut, which will be entertaining in and of itself. 

One more chapter to go, we have to wrap up Padmé and Anakin's thoughts, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

So- that means this is rated MA for sexual content.

Chapter 9

Sunlight danced across the blankets from the slats in the blinds, which had been discreetly raised by one of the handmaidens. Anakin decided against moving for the moment, letting the feeling linger for just a while longer. He knew there would not be many moments he could curl up beside his wife and enjoy the simplicity of listening to her breathe. A grin tugged over his lips at the memories of the previous night, with not one, but two Padmés in their bed.

He rolled over, careful not to disturb her. He traced her silhouette with his eyes, staring wonder at his Padmé Nabierre Amidala Skywalker. He mouthed the words, the grin widening as he repeated the last- "Skywalker". His _wife _cared so much about his pleasure to share their bed with one of her handmaidens.

Overwhelmed with the intensity of her devotion, he scooted closer to her, kissing the back of her neck. "My Padmé." He whispered, trailing his lips down her bare shoulder. She squirmed in her sleep, her bottom rubbing against his crotch.

He groaned lightly, his erection stirring against her. _The things you do to me._ He moved his hand along where his lips had once brushed, trailing it down her backbone. She shivered, her hips rocking back against him once more, the curves of her butt pressing against his member, which was growing heavier with each involuntary movement.

He glided his hand to her hips, dancing his fingertips over the swells. He closed his eyes, imaging pressing inside her, how wet and warm she could be. She stirred in her sleep as he fantasized, whether from the passion over their bond or from her own restless sleep patterns, he could not be sure. All he knew was that when she pressed against him this time, she was moist and ready.

_So, you're dreaming of me, are you?_ He would have grinned if the urge to slide inside was not so powerful. It controlled him, leading him to slide into her slick center from behind, cradling her against his groin. She opened her eyes, gasping in delight.

"How did you know?" she murmured, crying out as his hips moved against her own, the head of his cock slipping in and out. He held her close with one arm, cupping a hand around a breast, the other hand rubbing fingers over her wet clit.

He nibbled on her neck, enjoying her grinding her hips against his in response. "I just know. I'm your husband, remember?" He cried out with her as he sunk in deeper, reveling in the warmth around his member.

Padmé found herself powerless to do much else than enjoy his onslaught, convulsing around him with every successive thrust. The rhythm was intoxicating; his fingers circling her clit did little to slow the inevitable wave of climaxes.

Anakin felt the rush of wetness as she reached her first orgasm and slowed the pace, keeping her on edge. He panted out, "If you do much more, I'll go over the edge myself."

She grinned, gathering her senses enough to realize what he meant. "What, like this?" she asked innocently, clenching herself around him and rocking her hips to his rhythm he had established.

He groaned, thrusting still deeper into her, his own climax rocketing through him. "Like that." He whispered in acknowledgement after he stilled, her warmth still milking him, sending little shivers down his spine.

She tilted her head back towards him, resting against him. "I take it you enjoyed last night?"

He couldn't help but grin, his fingers playing on her hips, "Of course. I dreamt about it all last night."

She held in her proud grin. "I know." She turned to face him, "You shared your dreams with me last night, they were so…powerful."

He smirked, "So you were dreaming of you being licked down by Sabé, too? Is that why you were so horny?" He delighted as a blush crept up her face. Oh how he loved to make her blush! "I bet that's it. You're quite sexy together, you know that? You two should enjoy each other often. As long as I'm watching, anyway."

Her blush turned more crimson, and she smacked him playfully on the arm. "Anakin Skywalker, you are so… perverted!"

He showed her pearly whites as he quickly reminded her, "Hey- it was _your_ idea in the first place. And _you_ kissed her, I never told you to, nor did I tell you to play with her breasts…" he squirmed just remembering.

She propped herself up on an elbow and leaned in to kiss him. "True, it may have been my idea, but I did it for you."

Anakin kissed her back, "So you _did_ enjoy it?"

Her deep blush was the only response he was going to get, apparently. She giggled, "Did you know which one of us was which?"

He laughed, kissing her nose. "Of course I did, my lovely wife. I know your Force signature, after all. And there's no mistaking your ass under that lovely little number you were wearing. Do you ever wear undergarments?"

Obviously, she was in a blushing sort of mood this morning, and he loved it. He continued teasing her, "So, do I get to watch you bathe with Sabé when Obi-Wan and I get back?"

She smirked, giving him a kiss, "We'll see." Her smile faded, though, as it set in. "You're leaving soon, then?" it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded slowly, the emotion reflecting in his eyes, "This evening." He turned away from her accusatory glance, "I was going to tell you last night before you ambushed me. Not that I'm complaining." He added quickly.

"In that case, we're going to have to continue making up for lost time." She shrugged the impending loneliness off for now, shifting up to sit on his abdomen. A knot of desire curled there as he looked up at her breasts, trailing his fingertips over her still taut nipples.

Lost time, indeed.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day, though a little late… 

That's the end, but the sequel is already in progress, under "I'll Make Your Legs Shake". Sorry to the hardcore Anidala fans- Obi-Wan plays an even more predominant part in that one.


End file.
